Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000
Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 is a 1999 film that was based upon Chuck E. Cheese's. It was released October 5, 1999 in CEC restaurants and Target stores. Originally made as a direct-to-video, the film was later presented in theaters during the holiday seasons of 2002. The plot is that a boy named Charlie Rockit needs $50,000 to fix his aunt and uncle's tractor engine, so Chuck E. and friends go to the Galaxy 5000 to win it in a race. Plot Charlie Rockit's aunt and uncle is in danger of losing his farm because he needs $50,000 to replace their broken tractor. To raise the money, Chuck E. Cheese, Jasper T. Jowls, Mr. Munch and Helen Henny decide to race in the Galaxy 5000 on the planet Orion (to which they travel via Pasqually's Awesome Adventure Machine). They face many challenges, including a racing vehicle that is practically junk, cheating competitors, and a woman named Astrid whom Chuck falls for but who's only interested in the prize money. Everything seems to go from bad to worse for Chuck, but just when he is at his lowest point, he meets a hermit named Harry who gets him to believe in himself and helps him train for the race. During the race, Chuck overcomes the cheaters' maneuvers, getting stuck in a forest, and his own self-doubts to reach the finish line. After winning the prize, Chuck and his friends head home. Cast *Peyton Welch, Daphne Gere - Chuck E. Cheese (costume) *Georgia Denney, Linda Coleman - Helen Henny (costume) *Micah Menikos, Shay Coldwell - Jasper T. Jowls (costume) *Chris Cason, Reny Fulton - Mr. Munch (costume) *Duncan Brannan - Chuck E. Cheese (voice) *Jeremy Blaido - Jasper T. Jowls (voice) *Christopher Sabat - Mr. Munch (voice), Piano Player, Announcer, Narrator *Georgia Denney - Helen Henny (voice) *Steven Lange - Pasqually, Harry the Hermit * Galen Beyea - Charlie Rockit * Kenyon Holmes - Peter * Rob Flanagan - Ivan * Jackson Kane - Dr. Zoom * Lydia Mackay - Astrid * Don Shook - Flapjack * Johnathon Vought - Pizza Guy * Jon Rice, Chris Cason, Gary Frank, Mike Hawes - Reporters * Chris Nash, Jerry Patin, Josh Cosimo, Gen Fukunaga - Policemen * Candace Bordelon, Tim Conkey, Andrew DeLuma, Ron Cyphers, Josh Olkowski, Angie Guerrero, Terri Shaw, Alice Guidry, Samantha Sutherland, Jacquelyn Sutherland, Taylour Smith, Becky Taylor, Sonya Sui, Stevie Webb - Dancers * The Morris Brothers - Soda Shop Stage Dancers Songs * "The Galaxy's For You and Me" - Duncan Brannan, Georgia Denney * "The Real Me" - Heather Garner * "Snowball's Chance in Texas" - Jeremy Blaido * "Zoom Gas" - Neil Bligh * "True Potential" - Michael McFarland * "I Know I Can" - Duncan Brannan, Jeremy Blaido , Chris Sabat, Georgia Denney, Michael McFarland * "We Did It" - Duncan Brannan, Georgia Denney, Jeremy Blaido, Chris Sabat * "A Little Help From Above" - Ashley Seekatz, Brett Cline Film Goofs *When the gang first lands on Orion, Helen and Chuck are lying down supine on the ground, but in the next shot when Helen gets up, she is sitting on top of Chuck. Trivia * This movie is the first and so far only movie from CEC Entertainment. * This is Georgia Denney and Christopher Sabat's only film role as Helen Henny and Mr. Munch, making this the only time the characters are voiced by different people rather than their normal actors (except for the unreleased Christmas special, The Christmas That Almost Wasn't.) **For the song "The Real Me", however, Helen's singing voice is provided by Heather Garner. * This is the only film where Pasqually is a face character rather than his normal character costume, unlike most shows the chain has released. ** Chuck, Helen, Munch and Jasper have articulated costume heads (blinking eyes and moving mouths), similar to the articulated heads for characters in the Disney Parks. * Chuck and Helen hint at their romantic relationship several times in the movie. * A clip from the movie plays in the BuzzzTube scene of Disney's Ralph Breaks the Internet. Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:1999 Category:1990s